Mommy?
by hartfairy
Summary: Who was Anine's mother? What happened to her?


It had been a normal sunny day. But you could hardly tell in the thick forest. Two ponies, one alicorn, and one pegasus, both the same shade of blue were sleeping quietly enjoying the calm surroundings around them. The younger one slowly opened a bright yellow eye. It was morning! She could get play now! She quickly sprang up from her spot. "Mom! MOM! Wake up!" She tried her best at waking her mother up, but it did nothing. "Ugh!" The Anine sighed. "It's morning!" Her mother slowly began to wake up. "Anine what is it?" She mumbled. Anine sighed impatiently. "MOM! IT'S MORNING!" Although Aala was exausted, she gathered her strength to lift herself off the ground. "Alright, alright, I'm up."

"YAAAYY!" Anine hollered. But her yay was cut short by Aala. "But first you need to eat!" Aala used her magic to pick an apple. "Mom! I wanna go play with my friends!" Aala rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you mean the animals? Okay." Anine gave her mother a hug. "Love you mommy!" She flew off into the forest, not suspecting what was going to happen.

* * *

Aala smiled as she saw her little girl happy. It had been 9 years since she came to this planet. She remembered when she found Anine. So tiny and fragile, and all alone. Aala had no choice but to take the tiny filly in. That night she had found Anine, a spirit came to her dream. Aala couldn't remember most of it, but she had remembered some. She was told Anine was her daughter and she holds a sertain gift that no other pony has. And that mysterious forces would try to corrupt her. At first Aala ignored it, but then there was the attack with the shadow demon. Anine had forgotten it, but Aala remembered it as clear as day. The ungodly creature, the blood, all of the death...Anine had to be her daughter! Why would the spirit lie?

A chill ran down Aala's spine. "Maybe I should look for her."

...

* * *

In a beautiful grassy meadows, Anine fluttered through the air, chasing after the hawk. She got close enough to it that she touched it. "Tag you're it!" She called, and then she raced away from the hawk. She couldn't talk to the animals, but she could just communicate with them. "Come and catch me!" Anine turned her head to see the hawk wasn't there. It flew off. "Huh, she must've gotten tired!" Anine gently landed on the meadows' surface. She had a slight chill, it was like someone...or something was watching her.

* * *

Aala walked continued the path that lead to the meadow. She did not feel safe until she saw her baby girl again! All she could think about was seeing her alive! Her walk suddenly turned into a sprint.

"You can't protect her forever! We'll win! She IS OURS!"

Her eyes widened as she realized Anine was in terrible danger. "NO!" She used her energy to dash to her baby. Nobody is going to hurt her! Aala heard a noise in the distance. It sounded like...

**"H-HELLLLPP!"**

* * *

As Anine turned her head, something hit her. It started to seep into her concience and mind. Tainting her thoughts, making her mind scramble. The only thing she could do was scream.

"H-HELLLLPP!" She screamed desperately. She swayed violently hitting her head repeatedly. "HELP ME!" Her mind was quickly filling with nightmares, false images, and various other horrors. She was losing control of her own mind.

_"The child is ours!"_

"MOM!" Anine screamed and struggled desperately as the thing was overwelming her. She cried out for someone to hear her, her last little bit of hope still clung on her. "Ann!" She heard her mother's voice as her vision blurred. "M-mom?" She felt a great weight was taken off of her. Blue and black blurrs flashed, Anine felt oh so weak. The black faded and the light shone brightly. She could see her mother right in front of her. She couldn't tell what she was saying though. She could see her mother lay down beside her, and she could hear a lullaby. Her mother was crying. The last bit of energy Anine had was used on keeping her eyes opened.

Her mother shone a beautiful glow, and was gone.

Anine peacefully closed her eyes and rested. Her body was disguised as a regular pegasus.

* * *

**"Oh my god! Are you okay?!"**

Anine opened her eyes to see a beautiful white pegasus. "Huh?" She wearily answered. "Oh my god! Your hurt! Where's your parents?!" Anine rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the figure. "I-I don't know."

The pony shook her head. "I need to take you home. You need care!" The pegasus carefully grabbed Anine and flew off to help.

**/Afterwards/**

Anine heard something. Two voices? _"She just has minor fever. She'll be fine with some soup and bed rest."_

**_"Are you sure she'll be fine?"_**That voice was the pony that rescued her.

_"I'm sure. Make sure to put this medicine in her food each day until she gets better. Do you know her parents?"_

**_"N-No, she was all alone! I was just collecting herbs!"_**

"Until you find her parents, she can stay with you."

Anine felt tired again. She had a new home now, but where's mom? Anine shed a single tear before drifting into a peaceful sleep...


End file.
